


Booked

by misslou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslou/pseuds/misslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free, an introvert who finds solace in reading and drinking coffee, finds an anonymous number in a library book which leads him to a strange new friend by the name of Michael Jones. Could this new-found friendship lead to something Gavin has never experienced before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin immediately recognized the nostalgic smell of books when he entered the library. It was one of his favorite smells, and played a big part in drawing him back to the library every week to check out more books. The local library was small, but homely, and housed all the books Gavin would ever want to read. He usually would check out two at a time, take a week to read them, and then exchange them for another pair. It was part of his routine, and he was now a familiar face by the library’s owner.

  
Gavin swung in the front door, dropping off his last two reads at the front desk. The librarian, Mrs. Sherman who wore bright orange hair that was usually tied up into a high bun, smiled in return and collected Gavin’s returns. “Good morning, Gavin!” Mrs. Sherman greeted as she dropped the books into the return bin and strode back over to her computer.

  
“Good morning, Mrs. Sherman.” Gavin answered, taking a moment to pet the library’s cat, Joe, who was happily sitting on a nearby stool. After the cat was satisfied, Gavin turned and started to wander down the isles that towered above him, holding countless stories and adventures that were waiting to be read.

  
Gavin didn’t have many friends. He moved from England after graduating high school to Austin, Texas, and never found an opportunity to mingle and meet new people. He worked part-time at a coffee shop downtown, which only brought him irritated customers who wanted their frappes quickly. He found solace in reading, and liked the idea of being able to melt into a whole new world apart from his current boring one. He could spend hours reading, which to him, felt like minutes.

  
Gavin had made a few friends, despite his scheduled life of work and reading books outside cafés. The person he talked to most as an older, gruff man by the name of Geoff Ramsey. They went out for drinks often, and would often go over to each other’s places to play Xbox and to watch movies. Geoff was married and had a daughter, whom Gavin was familiar with as well. They weren’t ‘best friends’, but he was someone Gavin could trust.

  
The Brit much preferred reading over hanging out, any day. He searched the shelf and found an interesting book titled _The Bell Jar_. Gavin was familiar with the author, Sylvia Plath, and figured this was just another stunning work. He pricked it off the shelf and continued down the isles to find his last catch.

  
Upon deciding that he was going to read _The Lord of the Flies_ for the eighth time, Gavin picked it off the shelf and sat it on top of _The Bell Jar._ He smiled to himself, considered today’s finds pretty successful, and checked them out of the library. Petting Joe goodbye, and waving to Mrs. Sherman, Gavin exited and proceeded to his favorite café.

  
Gavin always liked to read in front of Galaxy Café, due to it’s chic street-corner location and pretty foliage decorated outside. It sat a few small tables outside for you to do whatever you needed to in the warm air and sunshine of Austin. Gavin preferred to sit and read, or fool around on his laptop. Every now and then he’d order a cup of coffee or tea, or a small pastry. It was a quant café, and the atmosphere was pleasant to be around.

  
Gavin walked the streets of downtown Austin. The sun was bright, and there were few clouds strewn across the baby-blue sky. It was a picturesque Spring day in Texas, where the temperatures weren’t hot enough to melt the clothes off your back. The air felt mild on Gavin’s skin, and was free of the cheeky humidity that bothered him to no end. There was a slight breeze picking up the ends of Gavin’s hair, blowing them to the right. It wasn’t a strong-enough wind to annoy him, though, so he ignored it and hoped his hairspray would be enough to keep it styled.

  
Gavin arrived at Galaxy Café and entered the building. The aroma of coffee beans instantly filled his lungs, which was always a comforting feeling that reminded him of his home where his mom made at least three pots of coffee everyday. Maybe that’s why he worked at a coffee shop, because the smell always put him at ease. Gavin didn’t mind the fact that almost every article of clothing he owned smelled of coffee and laundry detergent.

  
Once ordering his vanilla cappuccino, Gavin bought a cookie and exited the building to sit at his normal table. The shade of the umbrella on table was enough to make him remove his shades and take his books out of his satchel strung around his shoulder. He sat, setting his coffee and cookie perpendicular to each other in front of him, and took a deep breath of the springtime air before opening _The Lord of the Flies_ to reread.

  
Gavin was instantly confused upon opening the first page of the book. There writing scribbled on the inside of the cover that wasn’t there the last time Gavin had the book in his possession. _How dare someone write on a library book!_ Gavin was even more taken back by what the writing said.

_“Call me- 512-438-9336 (: XOXO”_

Gavin must’ve read over the short message twenty times. Why would someone leave their phone number in a public library book? It was disrespectful! The Brit considered calling the number to give the writer a piece of his mind. He pressed his thumb harder onto the pages he was holding, and slammed the book closed. He wasn’t going to read today. He was going to spend all day contemplating whether to call or not. Scooping his books back into his bag, and grabbing his refreshments, Gavin walked a little more fast-paced towards his downtown apartment.

  
It was about a fifteen minute speed-walk from Galaxy Café to Gavin’s apartment building. He lived up on the sixth floor, which sported a great view of the shops and streets below. Gavin would watch the people when he had nothing better to do, and read in the natural sunlight of the window. He liked his apartment, and thought it was the perfect size for a quiet man like himself.

  
Once inside his apartment, Gavin threw his satchel on the living room couch and collapsed on the nearby chair. “Bloody hell,” he murmured in frustration. He found himself rubbing his fingers through his hair. What if the number belonged to a girl? Gavin hadn’t had a date in a long time. If she checked out the book, she must be a bookworm like himself. The very idea excited Gavin, but he knew the chances of him meeting a girl that was actually interested him through a phone number on a book was very low.

  
Gavin bit his lip. He wanted to call the number, just to see who had the right mind to vandalize public property. He didn’t want to seem like a freak who was going to call someone out for writing on a book, well at least, that’s not what he wanted to come across as. The whole situation was causing Gavin anxiety. He told himself over and over again that nothing would come out of it if he just wouldn’t call the number, but something inside him was screaming at him to do it. What’s the harm, after all?

  
Gavin reached for his satchel and pulled out _The Lord of the Flies_. He opened the cover, and read the message in the corner again and again. He was going to call it. There was a beacon of courage inside of him that told him just to call the fucking number. Digging inside of his pocket, Gavin pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

  
Gavin dialed the number, and stared at it for a good three minutes. He was doing this. He was doing this. There was no turning back now. The number was dialed, and the decision was made up in Gavin’s head. He was going to press call, and see who picked up. Despite the feeling that twisted in his stomach, Gavin gently tapped call and held the phone up to his ear.

  
 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ With each ring, Gavin’s stomach turned to more ice. What if he didn’t pick up? Was he going to keep calling the damn person until they did? Wouldn’t that be a little weird? Gavin felt his hand shaking as he held the phone, his thoughts only getting interrupted when a voice answered.

  
“Hello?”

  
It was a male voice. The possibility of a hot girl who liked books was now ruled out. Gavin opened his mouth and thought of the words to say before speaking smoothly and not like a freak.

  
“Who the fuck is this?”

  
Gavin snapped back into the reality of the phone call when he realized he had been silent for a few moments. “Oh, sorry,” he shot back, awkwardly, fumbling over his words. He didn’t know how exactly to start up conversation, but was trying his best. “I, er, found your number in _The Lord of the Flies._ ”

  
Gavin furrowed his brows when he heard a maniacal cackle from the other line of the phone. “Oh, did you?” the voice replied, still snickering. Gavin was amazed at how ignorant the man behind the phone sounded. “Did you call for a good time?”

  
“No,” Gavin responded dully, not phased by the unknown number’s idiotic attempts at trying to be funny. “I was just interested in who you were, that’s all.”

  
The voice was silent for a few heartbeats, before piping up his obnoxiously loud voice again. “Oh, well, I put my number in there for shits and giggles.”

  
Gavin figured as much. “Thought so,” he muttered, crossing his legs. At least he got some sort of conversation going. “Introduce yourself.”

  
The line was silent for a moment. Gavin began to regret being so straight-forward, until the man began to talk again. “Michael Jones,” the voice answered, smoother and less irritating. “And you are?”

 

Gavin felt his throat go dry. A name like Michael seemed to fit the voice so well it almost unnerved him. “Gavin Free,” he replied, clenching his thumb in his fist. Michael Jones sounded a lot more friendly when he wasn’t cackling like a loon.

  
“Nice meeting you, Gavin Free,” Michael said. “Well, I haven’t met you. Maybe I should meet you.”

  
Gavin felt his stomach leap again. Michael wanted to meet him? He’d been talking on the phone with him for a mere three minutes! For all Michael knew, Gavin could be a serial killer or something!

  
“You want to meet me?” Gavin repeated, sounding a bit unconvinced. “You’ve only just talked to me for a few minutes.”

  
“Well, you know,” Michael replied, his voice cracking. “You sound pretty cool, and you’ve got a cool accent. You like coffee?”

  
Gavin smirked. This Michael character sounded pretty funny himself. “Yeah, I work in a coffee shop three days a week,” he said, running his free hand through his hair.

  
“You have work tomorrow?”

  
“Yes, at 3:00,” Gavin said quickly, anticipating where Michael was going to ask to meet him. He was eager for the opportunity to actually make a friend. He was tired of being alone all the time with his books, and occasionally a drunk Geoff.

  
“Meet me at Galaxy Café then at 11.” Michael invited, and Gavin could tell he was smiling. “I still think it’s hilarious that you called that number.”

  
This time, Gavin was the one laughing. “I was curious!” he said defensively. “Anyways, see you tomorrow, Michael.”

  
“See you tomorrow. Bye.”

  
And with that, Gavin’s miraculously found friend clicked the line and ended the call. Gavin was still bewildered and how well everything played off. He called an anonymous number in a library book, and ended up finding a possible new friend.

  
Squealing with excitement, Gavin scurried off to read the book that might’ve led him to a new light in his world of stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael woke to an average morning in his household, consisting of his roommate blasting Titanfall Beta and the next door newlywed neighbors having yet another argument. Michael had grown so used to being woken anywhere from 7:30 to 10:00, that he didn’t get so fumed up about it anymore. He simply cursed his roommate under his breath, banged on the bedroom wall to kindly tell his neighbors to shut the fuck up, and got dressed.

After throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, Michael dragged his feet down his small hallway to the living room where his roommate, Ray Narvaez Jr., was knee-deep in the new Titanfall game. The volume had to be almost at the max, which Michael didn’t mind if he was the one playing it that high. Having it that loud at 9:45 in the morning seemed unconstitutional.

“Ray,” Michael shouted over the TV, catching a glance from his roommate. “Turn it down, asshole.”

Ray grabbed the remote from the couch’s armrest and turned it down to a low volume. “Thanks,” Michael said in response, shuffling past him to the kitchen and grabbing a doughnut from the dozen Ray had taken home from his workplace at Dunkin’ Donuts.

Michael sat atop the counter, eating his doughnut and reaching over to grab a half-drunken Red Bull he had left the previous night. It seemed like a suitable breakfast to him. Swigging the Red Bull and finishing the pastry in less than two minutes, Michael hopped down and tossed the empty can in the wastebasket.

Walking past the trash, Michael noticed an empty coffee cup laying underneath the newly disposed Red Bull can. Shit. Michael forgot about his planned meeting with the idiot who called his number in The Lord of the Flies. He told Gavin, the weird British kid who called him, he’d meet him at Galaxy Café at 11. Michael didn’t tell Ray about any of this, because he’d figure Ray would think he was a fucking idiot for putting his number in a public library book. Michael honestly didn’t expect his number to be seen by anyone. Who even reads anymore? You see numbers in ten year old math textbooks and camp bunk beds, but you never call them. It’s like an unwritten rule to not call a number you find in public. Maybe in England you are supposed to call every number you come in contact with. Either way, Michael decided Gavin sounded pretty nice and maybe he’d get a new friend out of this whole experience.

Michael wasted a bit of time playing Titanfall with Ray and decided to start walking to the café at 10:45. He lived downtown, and it took him about ten minutes to reach the café from the apartment’s front door. He told Ray he had to meet up with a friend, and quickly rode the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out, meeting the dry Austin sun outside.

Michael walked with his hands in his jean pockets, nodding back to the early morning joggers who always seemed too friendly with nods and ‘hello’s’. He thought about meeting Gavin. _What if he thinks I’m ugly? Or rude?_ Michael tried the best he could to piece a face behind the lovely English accent behind the phone, but he couldn’t really come up with anything. He was interested to know this man’s story, and maybe a friendship could easily blossom out of this chance encounter. He vowed to himself to not be as obnoxious as he usually is, and to try and make decent conversation.

Approaching the café, Michael checked the time. It was about 10:55. This provided him enough time to enter the café and buy a small frappe and wait outside for his phone line buddy to show.

* * *

 Gavin nervously approached Galaxy Café at about 11:03. He hoped he wasn’t too late, and kept checking the time and date to make sure this was the correct time to meet Michael. The planned meet-up had worried him all night, and derived him off much sleep. He hoped Michael wouldn’t be able to see the dark circles forming under his eyes.

Standing in front of the doors, Gavin could see two occupied outside tables. One table was occupied by a young, light-haired man who was scrolling down his Twitter feed on his phone. The other table was being sat at by a more lanky man with russet curls around his face, and rimless glasses. Gavin didn’t know which one was Michael, and could feel his stomach start to rise. _Should I say something?_

Gavin stood in that spot for a few heartbeats before entering the coffee shop to waste some time and buy a cup of coffee. This should give him more time to prepare himself to make a first impression, or a first embarrassment. Once obtaining his caramel mocha, Gavin thanked the barista and re-entered the mild temperatures outside. Gavin shuffled to a point close enough between the two tables that whoever was Michael would think he was talking to them specifically. He felt his throat go dry, and tightened his grip on his mocha before speaking. “Michael?” he said shyly, darting his glance between the two men and waited anxiously for a reply. The russet-haired man turned his head over his shoulder.

Gavin could see he was pale, and had freckles dotted along his cheeks and nose. The man smirked. “You’re Gavin?” he said smiling, locking his phone and setting it on the table.

_What’s that supposed to mean?_   Gavin furrowed his brows and nodded slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come across that way, I-” Michael stuttered. Gavin could see he was trying hard not to screw himself and be an obnoxious prick like he was on the phone.

Gavin smiled in return and hurried over to sit at the table. “It’s alright,” Gavin reassured, setting his coffee on the table and rubbing his wrist with his hand, a thing he would do whenever he felt nervous. “I understand. Nice meeting you, Michael.”

“You too, Gav.” Michael said in return with a cheeky smile. Gavin was a bit taken back by the nickname. _Is Gavin too hard to say?_ He fought back his narcissistic opinions and decided to give Michael a chance.

“You like to read?” Gavin asked, hoping to find something in common with the man whose number he found in a book.

Michael looked at his hands. “A little,” he said, looking back up and meeting Gavin’s gaze with his own. “Gotta find the right book, you know?”

“I understand,” Gavin said with a smirk.“Maybe I could find you a book.”

“Really?” Michael replied, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “How do you know what I like to read?”

“I can tell what someone likes by listening to them,” Gavin replied, taking a drink of his coffee. “Maybe you could help me out and tell me about yourself?”

Michael chuckled. “Well, I’m Michael Jones and I live downtown with my roommate, Ray. I was born in New Jersey and my favorite color is orange. Happy?”

Gavin tilted his head. He enjoyed listening to Michael talk. Something about his voice just made Gavin feel… calm. “That can’t be all to your life,” Gavin murmured through smirking lips.

“Why don’t you tell me about your life, Mr. Interesting?” Michael retorted across the table at Gavin.

Gavin took a breath. “Well I was born in England and moved here with my brother when I was eighteen. He moved then to Los Angeles, but I stayed here in Austin. I too live downtown, and work at a coffee shop, and my favorite color is cerulean.”

“Cerulean?” Michael repeated, almost laughing. “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a shade of blue,” Gavin answered with a twinge of amusement riddled in his reply. “It’s a light shade, and it reminds me of the English skies on a sunny day.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Michael said, laughing. “Why can’t you just say blue?”

Despite being insulted, Gavin didn’t take Michael’s reply offensively. He knew from his voice that he was being friendly, but in his own manner. “Because it’s not just blue! It’s more specific! Do you know how many shades of orange there are?”

“I like orange,” Michael said, taking a sip of his frappe. “I don’t do all that shade shit. Orange is orange.”

“Oh Michael! There’s vermillion, amber, tangerine, blood orange-”

“Blood orange,” Michael stated plainly, looking Gavin in the eye. “Isn’t that just red?”

“No! It’s orange!” Gavin squealed defensively.

“Whatever you say, asshole.” 

* * *

 

Michael adored this Gavin guy. He was so amusing to talk to, and could keep him entertained talking about something dumb like _colors_. The way he pronounced his words just made Michael _stare_ , and he wanted the guy to never stop talking. They had been sitting at the café for about an hour before they decided to get up and walk around Austin. From there, they talked about their backgrounds and hobbies for another two.

“I have to get ready for work,” Gavin said, turning to Michael. “But today was fun. I’m glad we did it.”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed. “It was fun. Thanks for calling that number.”

Gavin laughed. “I’ll text you or call you after work, deal?” he offered, raising his eyebrows. “Maybe we can play some Xbox after?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Michael replied, handshaking Gavin goodbye, and parting ways to walk back to his own apartment.

Michael knew this was the start of a new friendship, and he couldn’t wait until the next time he would see Gavin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood orange


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin could hardly contain himself at work that afternoon. He was fumbling with orders, spilling coffee all over himself and the countertops, and caught himself giving customers the wrong order. His fellow coworkers were a bit taken back at how the usual “Do-Everything-So-Perfect” Gavin Free had suddenly left, and was replaced with a thoughtless clutz. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” exclaimed one of Gavin’s fellow coworkers, Jack Pattillo, after Gavin had spilled yet another mocha all over the floor. Gavin absent mindedly looked up at the gruff, bearded man and managed to suffice a subtle grin. 

Reaching for the nearby mop that was moved near the counter because of the rising number of mishaps, Gavin shrugged. “Today’s not my day,” he lied, trying to find an excuse as to why he was so clumsy. In fact, today was one of the best days Gavin had experienced in awhile. Explaining that to Jack would be too complicated, so he stuck to something that was to the point. 

Jack furrowed his brows, unconvinced, as Gavin mopped up the spilled coffee. “How about you move to cleaning tables, and I’ll handle the orders,” he mumbled, reaching for another cup to remake the mocha that left a customer flustered. “I don’t know how you can screw up cleaning up brownie crumbs.” 

Gavin snickered, finishing the cleanup job and placing the mop back in the corner. He took a wet washcloth by the sink and swiveled out from behind the counter, getting to work on wiping off used tables. He was just too excited for the shift to be over for him to work properly. He silently began to plan what games he and Michael were going to play that night, which only made his situation worse. 

_Five more hours._ Gavin determinedly wiped down tables and straightened chairs as more customers drank their miscellaneous beverages, ate their pastries and browsed on their laptops. The coffee place, Thunderbird Coffee, was busy all hours of the day. It was right in the middle of downtown Austin, which attracted a lot of customers during the business days. It paid well, though, and Gavin collected a fair amount of tips. 

When there was a gap in customers, Jack worked his way over to Gavin, who was sweeping the floor. “Gav,” he muttered, stopping in front of him. His arms were folded, which intimidated Gavin slightly. 

“Yes?” the Brit replied, looking up from the broom and continuing to sweep. 

“What’s the real reason that you’re fucking up today?” 

Gavin felt a lump in his throat. He knew that if he told Jack even a part of the story, he’d have to tell him all of it. He didn’t want to tell Jack all of it. He wanted to have a little part of his social life to himself, and not barged in by a whole other set of people that it didn’t contain. 

“Uh,” Gavin stammered, trying to stir up a reason. “I had a bad morning.” 

Jack chuckled. “Gavin,” he said through friendly laughter. “You can tell me, man.” 

Gavin slumped his shoulders. He knew hiding something from Jack would never work; the guy took Psychology in high school. “I met a new friend,” he began, biting his lower lip. “I just really want to get home, that’s all.” 

“Is it a girl?” Jack questioned, tilting his head slightly left. 

Gavin shook his head. “No, it’s a guy. I found his number in a library book.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” 

Gavin was taken back by Jack’s comment. He thought his coworker was disapproving at how Gavin met Michael. At first, Gavin wanted to take the broom and stick it up his ass, but then he saw how gentle Jack’s face was behind his snickering comment. He was smiling, and Gavin could tell that his words were not insulting, but friendly. 

“That’s adorable.” 

“What do you mean ‘adorable’?” Gavin said quizzically, narrowing his eyebrows and clutching both hands around the broomstick. 

Jack met Gavin’s confused glance. “It’s adorable how you met this guy through a library book.” he explained. “I hope you guys end up banging.” 

“What? _What? No!_ ” Gavin defended, feeling the blood rush to his head. In no way was his and Michael’s relationship romantic. How would Jack even come to that conclusion? “It’s not like that, I promise.” 

Jack laughed. “In no movie have I ever seen someone meet someone in a way like that and they not end up banging.” He started to turn away, leaving Gavin fidgeting and pleading with Jack to get his mind out of the gutter. “Just wait, Gav.” 

Gavin was beyond flustered. He felt his face grow redder and redder with each step Jack took back to the counter as a customer approached it. He felt his legs tremor with his rapid heartbeat, as he tried his best to get back to work. 

“We’re just friends,” Gavin repeated to himself, looking at the growing pile of trash on the floor. 

 

* * *

The final five hours crawled by slowly, but eventually Gavin clocked out and hurriedly sped outside to the street. He walked home with his hands in his pockets, intimidated by the blackened night around him. The walk home from the late work shift always spooked him, because he didn’t drive a car and was always afraid to be abducted from the alleyways. He usually speed walked home, but was currently at a light jog. 

Gavin arrived at his apartment, and hit the elevator button continuously until the doors ultimately swung open. He was in a rush, and rode the elevator as his foot impatiently tapped the floor. He was in the middle of texting Michael that he was home. He was praying Michael would reply, and was still going to follow up on his promise of a game night. 

Michael replied once Gavin was inside his apartment. He gave Gavin his gamertag, and said he was online. Gavin was ecstatic. The game night was still on! Part of him wanted to ask Michael if it was okay to invite Geoff, but the other part of him was screaming at Gavin to save that for another night. This was him and Michael’s game night. Geoff could, and would, wait. 

The following four hours were spent playing games and kicking ass, until Michael said he had to go let his roommate use the Xbox. Gavin understood, and suggested that Michael could come over to his apartment for the next night. To his excitement, Michael agreed. 

They continued to text until Gavin fell asleep on his couch, a grin plastered across his face, and his phone clutched in his hand. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Gavin woke to the sunlight filtering through his windows. It took him a few seconds to realize that his phone was still in his hand, which led him to the fact that he fell asleep while texting Michael. He instantly felt guilty, and replied with an apology. He hoped Michael wasn’t mad at him. Last night was so much _fun._

Michael replied saying that it was okay, and that he himself fell asleep not long after. Relieved, Gavin proposed that they get coffee later on that day, which Michael took up on. Gavin, smiling to himself, tossed the phone on the couch and went to take a shower. 

Saturday meant no work, so Gavin could hang out with Michael all he wanted. He had so many questions he wanted to ask his new friend, who seemed too stubborn to answer. Gavin loved to hear stories about people, and their lives, and could tell Michael was full of them, if he could just talk. He was determined to get at least one story out of Michael today, and would do anything to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and shortness of the chapter xoxo 
> 
> i just wanted to update


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your wonderful comments <33 i love comments so please write more <33

Michael and Gavin arrived at the café, meeting face to face for the second time. The weather was once again perfectly clear, and the mild temperatures pleasing to be out in. Michael and Gavin ordered coffee, and sat down at the table they had been in the previous day. 

Gavin could hardly contain his excitement of hanging out with his newly found friend. It was still all so new to him, and the anticipation of hearing stories and jokes was growing in his stomach. Just seeing Michael look at him through his glasses was enough to get him to feel giddy again, and start laughing. 

Gavin would catch himself when he thought about Jack’s comment the previous day. He didn’t want to give off a romantic vibe to creep Michael out. He didn’t think there was anything that led anyone to believe that anyway, until however Jack brought it up. Gavin was still a bit flustered from that exchange at work. 

“Sorry for falling asleep last night,” Gavin apologized, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“It’s alright,” Michael reassured, taking a sip of his frappe. “Like I told you, I fell asleep maybe like five minutes after you did.” 

The fact that the last thing Gavin was thinking about before he fell asleep was Michael made him feel something in his throat that was unexplainable. He didn’t know why he was feeling such strong emotions towards this man he just met. He wasn’t used to having friends, let alone someone who texts you until falling asleep, and then again as soon as you wake up. 

“So, how was work?” Michael asked after a few moments of silence. 

Gavin looked up, checking the time on his phone, and nodded. “Pretty good,” he replied. “Busy, as usual.” 

Gavin chose to leave out the small details of him spilling so much coffee, and Jack telling him about having Michael as a romantic interest. Michael nodded in return, smiling the cheeky little grin that Gavin enjoyed seeing across his face. “That’s good.” Michael returned, fiddling with his fingers underneath the table. 

It was silent for a few heartbeats, and Gavin began to wonder if the whole relationship was all that he thought of it to be. The conversations seemed to be lifeless. He decided that he needed to get Michael to talk, by asking him questions. Gavin loved questions. He enjoyed seeing opinions play out whenever he asked a question, and was often told by people that he asked too many questions. 

“How’s New Jersey like?” Gavin said after awhile, looking up and meeting Michael’s glance from across the table. 

“It’s cool,” Michael answered, shrugging his shoulders. “Cold in the winter, hot in the summer.” 

“Tell me about it.” Gavin tried hard to press Michael into telling him something. He didn’t get much the previous day, and wanted to make up for that. 

“It’s busy, and people walk a lot. Growing up, I don’t think I ever had a car before moving here. If you had a bike, then you could go anywhere you wanted.” Michael explained, using his hands as gestures in which Gavin enjoyed watching. “Austin is great, but I kind of miss the cozy feel of Jersey, you know?” 

Gavin nodded, letting the breeze pick up the ends of his hair as he smiled. Michael looked away at the street corner, his mouth in a somber frown. “Do you ever just… miss England?” 

Gavin looked up, seeing the profile of Michael’s face. He was silent, gathering his thoughts and trying to put words that actually make sense into his mouth. “Well,” he started, cupping his hands together in his lap. “Sometimes. When I see something simple like a telephone box on TV, or when it rains in the street and the skies are multiple shades of gray, I miss being there. I miss being able to go to town and breathe in all the scents of Europe and think, _Wow. I’m home._ ” 

Michael nodded, turning his head back and watching Gavin speak. His eyes were bright. “I know how you feel,” he said, folding his fingers around his coffee. “I don’t get to go home much. My brother, my mom; they’re all there. I haven’t seen them in a year or so. I know I’m living my life here in Austin, but they’re still my family, you know?” 

“I absolutely know,” Gavin agreed, looking down at his lap as all the emotions of his family and home started to rush in as Michael dug it up. “I don’t have the money to visit my mum back in Oxfordshire, and I’m lucky if I make enough tips to fly out to my brother twice a year. It’s hard.” 

For once, Gavin felt a solid connection with Michael. They had such deep family roots, and wished to go back to them, as much as they loved Texas. Gavin never realized how much he missed England. On a day where he wanted to dig up Michael’s personal stories, Michael ended up digging up his own. 

“I’ve always wanted to go to England,” Michael murmured, smirking. He looked across the table at Gavin. “I don’t want to drown, though.” 

“Oh shut up,” Gavin said, the emotional, homesick mold breaking around him. He laughed, taking a sip of his latte and wiping the cream off his upper lip. “You get used to all the bloody rain.” 

“I would never get used to it raining every fucking day,” Michael said with a grumble. “I can’t stand it whenever it rains here; because when it rains in Texas, it rains for a good long while.” 

Gavin raised his latte cup. “I drink to that,” he cheered, clicking his cup together with Michael’s. The two laughed, took a drink, and set their cups back down. 

“Wanna see a movie?” Michael proposed, raising his eyebrows and smiling across the table at Gavin. 

Michael looked too happy for Gavin to even think about refusing. “Sure,” he agreed, standing and picking up his cup. 

Michael followed his actions, beginning to walk over to the sidewalk with his friend. “You’re not gonna even ask what movie?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Gavin said, raising his hand out and directing a taxi to stop in front of them.

* * *

The duo ended up seeing two movies and eating dinner, before Gavin thought of the brilliant idea to get some drinks and play Put-Put golf. Michael thought it’d be pretty fun himself, and helped Gavin buy some drinks at the liquor store after taking a few shots at the bar where they had dinner at. 

Michael could tell Gavin wasn’t too skilled at holding his liquor. He could see the Brit getting more and more hammered as he added fuel to the fire, drinking beer and swinging his golf club around like a three year old child. He proceeded to hit Michael’s ass with the club a few times, and hit his ball into the waterfall once or twice. 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh his ass off every time Gavin did something stupid. He was so dumb, that he was being hilarious. Seeing Gavin so drunk was another step to being good friends, Michael concluded. He could feel himself getting a bit tipsy, but still had control of what he was doing. Gavin, on the other hand, was gone. 

“Michael!” Gavin had exclaimed once after Michael had hit the ball for the first time. “That was bloody good you cheeky little bastard. Are you related to T…Tyrone?” 

Michael looked over his shoulder, utterly confused at this point. “Who the fuck is Tyrone?” he laughed, walking over and following his ball. 

“That guy who fucked those women,” Gavin replied, following behind Michael and hitting his club on the green. “And played golf.”

“Tiger Woods?” Michael corrected, hitting his ball again and getting it very close to the hole. He wanted to curse loudly for it not getting in, but Gavin had taken up all mental concentration. 

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed, trailing behind Michael like a little puppy. “You’re a tiger, Michael.” 

“Thanks, boi.” Michael replied, hitting his ball in, and finishing all ten holes. He realized he had been calling Gavin his “boi” all afternoon, but didn’t care enough to correct himself. It’s good for friends to give eachother nicknames, isn’t it? 

Michael and Gavin stowed their clubs, and walked out to catch a taxi home. Gavin was getting drunker by the minute, and so was Michael, so he figured it would be best for Michael just to take Gavin to his apartment. He tried explaining it as best as he could to the drunken Brit, but his mind was elsewhere, and Michael just went with it.

Catching a taxi, Gavin started to fall asleep on Michael’s shoulder. He didn’t disturb him, and let Gavin rest there until they arrived at Michael’s apartment. He woke him up gently, paid the driver, and helped the sleepy Gavin into the apartment, up the elevator, and through the door. 

Upon arrival, Ray was standing in the living room with a doughnut hanging out his mouth. “Hey,” he mumbled, taking a bite out of the doughnut and pointing at Gavin who was half asleep on Michael’s shoulder. “Is that a hooker?” 

Michael glared at his roommate, closing the door behind him and shuffling into the living room. “No, you fuck.” he snapped, grabbing the doughnut out of Ray’s hand and taking a bite. “It’s my friend. He’s drunk. Let him sleep on the couch tonight.” 

Ray shrugged, taking back his doughnut and going to a nearby hall closet to grab some blankets and pillows. “How come I’ve never met this guy?” 

Michael grabbed some pillows from Ray, putting one underneath Gavin’s head and the other under his arm. “He’s a new friend,” Michael said bluntly, laying a blanket delicately over Gavin’s body. “Why the fuck do you care?” 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Ray joked, laughing as he closed the closet door. 

“Fuck you.” Michael replied, beginning to walk down the hall into his own room. “Go to bed, asshole.”

* * *

Gavin awoke, feeling a pulsing headache in his head and getting the morning effects of a hangover. He tasted the alcohol still hanging on his breath, and his stomach growled with hunger. Upon opening his eyes, he realized he was on a couch in an unfamiliar apartment, which made him get suddenly nervous. Kicking off the blanket over his body, Gavin shot up and looked towards a sizzling noise behind him. 

It was Michael. His friend was in plaid pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt, cooking bacon over the stove in the kitchen. His brown hair was in thick curls, messy with the effect of waking up and not giving a fuck about what he looked like. Gavin could see the tattoos on his forearms, realizing he never took the time to actually notice and look at Michael’s tattoos. They were _perfect_ , and matched his personality quite well. 

Gavin had noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. Seeing Michael fresh out of sleep, shaken up by a early morning, made Gavin’s stomach leap inside of him. Michael was _beautiful_ without even trying. The way his lips were pursed, and his dreary eyes half-closed underneath his thin-framed glasses were all just so mesmerizing to Gavin. He felt the feelings of attraction, and despite his best efforts, couldn’t keep them down.

Michael turned, seeing Gavin sitting up and looking at him. “Good morning, sunshine,” Michael said sarcastically, grinning wide and looking back to the bacon sizzling and emitting a glorious smell. “Surprised to see me?” 

“Thanks for not killing me,” Gavin said, standing and stretching, feeling his back crack which was a great relief. “And for setting me up a cute little bed.” 

Michael laughed. “No problem. You haven’t met Ray yet, I’m guessing?” 

“Is that your roommate?” Gavin knew it was an obvious answer, but wanted to make sure it wasn’t a cat or something. 

“Yeah. He’s working, but he’ll be home soon. If you want you can put on some of my fresh clothes that _don’t_ smell like sweat and vodka.” Michael offered, pulling a plate from the cabinet. “My room is down the hall on the right.” 

Gavin chuckled, following Michael’s directions and beginning the short hallway that followed the living room. He entered the door on the right, which was creaked open, and painted a creamy white color. The floor was hard-wood, but covered by a large white rug. He made his way over to Michael’s closet, and shuffled through his shirts. 

He pulled out a blue shirt with lighter threading through it, and a small pocket on one side. Gavin stared at the shirt for awhile, before bringing it up to his face and breathing in the shirt’s smell. He couldn’t explain exactly what the shirt smelled like. It smelled like _Michael_ , which was enough to make Gavin’s stomach jump inside of him. 

Gavin quickly changed his shirt and jeans, and went back in the living room to eat the bacon that Michael had prepared. Gavin loved the fact that he woke up to seeing Michael, and was now wearing his shirt and jeans. He smelled like Michael. He was eating bacon next to Michael. Everything about his life right now was _Michael, Michael, Michael._

Gavin didn’t know what he was getting in to, but he couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u feel the love tonight
> 
> it's where we all are


	5. Chapter 5

Michael couldn’t help but feel a sense of calmness when he was around Gavin. He liked the fact that everything his friend did made him laugh, and feel happy. It was a weird chance of fate that they met eachother. Michael didn’t tell Gavin, but he missed him after he went to work the previous Friday. 

Seeing Gavin in the morning was something Michael wanted in his mind forever. 

Gavin’s hair was frayed at all angles, but looked perfect at the same time. His eyes were still showing evidence of a hangover, but they were still the lively green color that Michael adored seeing. He liked seeing Gavin wearing his clothes, and how he could still smell Gavin’s cologne even after the wild night. Everything about Gavin made Michael want more. 

Michael was too lost in his thoughts to hear Gavin ask him a question. He only snapped back into reality when he noticed that the Brit’s glance was quizzical, and his head was cocked slightly. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Michael said, recollecting himself and sitting up straighter in his chair. 

Gavin chuckled. “Stop staring at me, you git.” 

Michael felt his face flush. “I-I wasn’t!” he retaliated, feeling his voice go higher in pitch as he defended himself. “I was thinking!” 

“Calm down,” Gavin said, looking up and meeting Michael’s gaze. “I was joking. I asked who won the golf game last night. I don’t remember.” 

Michael felt his skin cool, and he settled back into his chair. “I don’t either,” he snickered. “I don’t even remember tallying the points.” 

“Ah, who cares.” Gavin breathed through a light smile. “We had fun, didn’t we?” 

The door swung open after the nostalgic recollection of memories, and Ray was stumbling through the doorway in Dunkin’ Donuts work attire and a box of leftover doughnuts. He had powdered sugar dusted on the front of his shirt, and across his right cheek. He shut the door with his foot and set the donuts on the table where Gavin and Michael were sitting. 

Seeing that Ray was home, Michael knew it must’ve been after noon, since that was when Ray got off the morning shift. He would sometimes have the morning shift, which meant waking up at 5:00 in the morning, or the graveyard shift, which climbed into the late hours of the night. Michael didn’t complain either way. Ray always brought home free doughnuts. 

“Welcome home,” Michael said brightly, flipping open the box and taking a doughnut. 

Ray raised his eyebrows, glancing over at Gavin, and taking a doughnut for himself. “Thanks,” he said, taking a bite. “You’re Gavin, right?” 

Gavin nodded. “Yes. Nice to meet you, Ray.” 

“You too, buddy.” Ray said lightly, smiling through the mouthful of pastry, and walking back to his bedroom to put on some non-work clothes. Gavin looked back over at Michael. 

“He seems nice.” Gavin murmured through a bright grin. 

Michael snickered. “Not when he’s playing his fucking Xbox at max volume when you’re trying to sleep.” 

Gavin laughed along with Michael, their two voices mingling into a childish noise of laughter and giggling. Michael had to admit that even if he only had known Gavin for a few days, it felt like they’d been friends for years. Everything just felt so natural. 

Michael stopped laughing, then glanced up at Gavin who was smiling his typical toothy grin. Gavin looked up from the last of his giggling and gently met Michael’s gaze. The two didn’t speak. They simply looked at eachother, both in quizzical stares, and both softly grinning. 

“You two are gay as fuck.” 

Michael turned his head back, finding Ray who was standing in the doorway to the hallway, dressed in tan shorts and a t-shirt. Michael felt his face flush, and the blood rush to his head to defend himself, but he couldn’t find exactly what to say. 

“Bugger off,” Gavin said sharply, still slightly smirking. Michael got the feeling that he was being a bit sarcastic, and didn’t mind the fact that Ray called him gay. Michael had always known he was straight, and no romantic attraction in guys at all. Even though he knew this, he still felt that kind of excitement whenever he was around Gavin, like how you would if some girl you’d been admiring for awhile came up and started talking to you. After this morning, Michael didn’t know how he felt anymore. 

Ray laughed, walking out from under the doorway. “So when are you guys banging? Should I leave?” 

“Fuck you,” Michael managed to mutter. He felt his face turn red, and hoped it wasn’t obvious enough for Gavin or Ray to notice. He didn’t want to accept the fact that he was catching feelings for Gavin, but it was obvious that he was. 

Ray put his arms up defensively, smirking, as he headed towards the door. “I’m going to go hang out with Ryan. Catch you gaywads later.”

Ray exited and shut the door behind him before Michael could fire out anything off his tongue. Instead of revolting, he looked back at Gavin. “Sorry for my asshole of a roommate,” he seethed, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

Gavin shrugged. “It’s alright,” he said lightly. “It’s funny. My coworker said almost the same things to me.” 

Michael tilted his head. _Coworker? Had Gavin told the guys at work about him?_ Michael’s mind was a whirlwind of emotion, and he couldn’t find the correct words to spew out of his lips. “What’d he say?” Michael managed to mutter. 

Gavin looked at Michael for a brief heartbeat before returning his glance to the floor. “I told my coworker about how I met you and he kept going on and on about how ‘cute’ it was,” the Brit said in a hushed voice. “But it’s cool, right?” 

“Yeah,” Michael said. “Right.” 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon playing Xbox and eating doughnuts, before Gavin told Michael he was going home. A part of Michael didn’t _want_ Gavin to leave. He wanted Gavin to stay here, so he could see his face refracting the sunlight, and could feel the room light up whenever Gavin would smile. He wanted to see his messy morning hair again, and wanted to smell his cologne whenever he was near. Michael wanted Gavin to stay, but could never think of the words to make him. 

“Hang out tomorrow?” Michael said. “After work?” 

Gavin nodded. “Sounds great. I’ll text you.” 

Michael gave Gavin a smirk and waved goodbye, watching his friend turn and leave the lingering scent of cologne in the doorway. Michael reluctantly closed the door, and leaned up against it, trying to collect his thoughts. 

“I’m fucked,” he said aloud, bringing a hand to his forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :'-)


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin went through work the following day with the constant thought of Michael on his mind. The whole ordeal of Michael was chaotically mesmerizing, and Gavin couldn’t hold it in anymore. He usually took his lunch break with Jack and another fellow coworker, Lindsay Tuggey. He decided he was going to tell them his situation then and see if he could get any advice.

Gavin, Jack, and Lindsay clocked out at about noon. They walked to the popular lunchtime hangout, a 80’s restaurant about a block away. The others could see Gavin looking strangely nervous, and grew a bit concerned as to why. 

“You okay, Gav?” Lindsay said, her hands in her apron pocket. 

Gavin looked up at his coworker, giving off a neutral smirk. They approached the diner, and the possibility of telling his friends what was on his chest started to make him jittery. “Fine,” he said, opening the door and waiting for his friends to enter before going in himself. Lindsay looked over her shoulder at him, and then proceeded to be seated. 

Gavin went over what he was going to say almost a hundred times. The small talk going on between Lindsay and Jack was inaudible to him, and he mainly just smiled and nodded to keep the illusion that he was listening. Once they were given their drinks, and the brief moment of time between being given drinks and food arriving began, Gavin brought up his situation. 

“Can I talk to you guys about something?” Gavin said, taking a quick sip of his beverage. 

Jack and Lindsay both looked up at the Brit. “Of course, Gav.” Lindsay said with a friendly voice that calmed Gavin down a bit. Lindsay was always the person he’d go to for advice because of her truthfulness and compassion. He hoped she’d help him through his mixed feelings more now than ever. 

“I told Jack the other day about this person I met,” Gavin started, fidgeting his fingers under the table. “Turns out, I might be falling for this person, and I don’t know what to do.” 

Gavin could see Jack smirk from the corner of his eyes. “I knew it,” Jack said, flashing a glance over at Lindsay from across the table. “From the second he told me how he met this person, I’d knew this would happen.” 

“What happened? How did they meet?” Lindsay said ecstatically. Her eyes were lit with curiosity, and her lips were curved upwards in a broad smile. 

“Gavin called this number he found in a library book, and they met, and haven’t stopped talking since. It’s adorable, isn’t it?” Gavin caught himself smiling as Jack explained how he and Michael met. Just the thought of seeing Michael for the first time, with his freckles and cheeky smile, made Gavin beam all over again. 

“Yes!” Lindsay exclaimed. “It’s so cute, Gav! What’s her name?” 

Gavin looked up, raising his eyebrows as his nostalgic smile faded. “ _His_ ,” he corrected, voice low. “It’s a he. His name is Michael Jones.” 

Lindsay looked surprised. “Oh!” she said, her smile returning. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you.” 

Gavin gave a half-smile. “Problem is, I don’t know how to tell him. We haven’t known each other long, and I don’t want us to lose what we have. Plus, I’m not even sure if he likes me in that way.” 

“He spent the night at his house,” Jack added, looking over at Lindsay and sipping his sweet tea. “He wore his clothes.” 

Gavin darted a glance over at Jack. “How-” 

“I’m friends with Michael’s roommate, Ray.” he said, leaning back in the booth. “From what I hear, Michael’s got feelings for you.” 

Gavin felt a shiver run up his body. “What?” he breathed. “Has Ray told you anything that Michael said?” 

Jack was silent. He only smiled like an asshole and shrugged his shoulders. Gavin, on the other hand, narrowed his eyebrows and glanced over at Lindsay. “What do I do?”

“You go over there after work and you tell him.” Lindsay said defiantly. “Gavin, from what I hear, this Michael guy digs you. You guys can’t go anywhere unless you tell him.” 

Gavin nodded slightly, looking back down at his hands. “Alright,” he murmured, beginning to plan out what he was going to say to Michael in his mind. “I’ll go.” 

“Tell us how it works out, okay?” Lindsay added as the steaming plates of food arrived to their table.

* * *

Gavin clocked out of work unable to feel his legs. He was too nervous to think properly. He noticed Jack giving him a thumbs up as he exited, and Lindsay sent him a good luck text. Everything that was happening was swirling into a jumped heap into his brain. Gavin didn’t know if he could do it or not, but still found himself walking in the dusk towards Michael’s apartment. 

Gavin slowly walked down the hallway on Michael’s floor. He was shaking now, which was something he did whenever he was nervous. His fingers were cradling eachother, and he caught his eyes darting side to side. He still didn’t know what he was going to say when he knocked on Michael’s door, and found himself standing in front of Michael face-to-face. 

“Gavin?” Michael said, a bit confused as to why Gavin had arrived so late without a text or call. “Come in.” 

Gavin quickly walked through the doorway then swung around and faced Michael again. “I have say something.” he murmured, biting his lip in anticipation to Michael’s responses. 

“Go ahead,” Michael said, growing more confused with each second Gavin stood in his apartment. He looked nervous as hell, and Michael was growing concerned. 

“I can’t get you out of my head. You’re the only thing I think about. I can’t work or sleep without thinking of _you_ and your laugh and your smile and basically everything you fucking _do_. Talking to you makes my day one hundred percent better, and honestly, I don’t know what to say but to tell you that I’m falling for you. I’m sorry if it’s too soon, but I’ve never-” 

Gavin was cut of by his lips being brushed against Michael’s. It took him a few seconds to realize that Michael was kissing him. He felt Michael’s palms grasp the sides of his face to bring him closer. All he could smell was Michael, and he was in love with it. Everything he had ever wanted was happening right now, and the closure that Gavin so desperately desired had come to him. 

Michael broke away, keeping the distance between him and Gavin short. His eyes were darkened by the dim lighting, and he was breathing heavily. “I thought that was the best way to shut you up.” Michael said with a smile, letting his hands drop to Gavin’s shoulders. 

Gavin took a deep breath, immediately bringing his own hands to Michael’s face and bringing him back in for another kiss. They moved in a perfect rhythm, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Michael’s hands reached down to Gavin’s wait, and the two stumbled backwards to Michael’s living room. They breathed in sync, and Gavin could feel Michael smiling in the midst of their heated kissing. 

They fell backwards onto the couch, immediately laughing and breaking their embrace. “I’m sorry,” Gavin apologized, but unable to stop smiling.

“Don’t be,” Michael replied. “I was trying to find a way to say the same thing to you. I think I'm falling for you too.” 

“Well,” Gavin began. “Looks like you just _did_.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael said, leaning back in to take another kiss from the Brit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey 
> 
> :-)
> 
> sorry for delays, im really busy with school and such


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin had the following day off from work, and spent all of it with Michael. They went out for dinner, drinks, and even met up with Geoff and a couple of Michael’s friends to go bowling. Gavin and Michael wanted to keep their relationship pretty low-key for the moment, to avoid any heaps of questions and confused looks. Gavin wasn’t even sure if he and Michael were even a couple yet. They kissed and cuddled, but no mention of a relationship was ever brought up. Gavin decided not to mention it. 

On Wednesday, Gavin awoke in his own apartment, wiping the sleep from his eyes and knowing he’d have to sit through work before talking to Michael again. He knew Lindsay and Jack were going to be all over him about what went down, but he didn’t feel like sharing. He was too tired, and frankly, wanted to keep his business between himself and Michael. 

Sliding out of bed, Gavin threw on some clothes that were only going to be covered by an apron anyways. He brushed his teeth and gelled his hair up in his normal, wind-swept fashion, and decided he looked decent enough to brace the world. He grabbed his phone from the end-table, and walked out his door. 

The walk to Thunderbird café was mild. It was still early in the day, so the temperatures hadn’t had a chance to soar. The sky was filled with dense clouds, and Gavin concluded from his days of not paying attention in school that it was going to rain in the following days. As the café approached in his vision, he knew he was going to have to say something to Lindsay and Jack.. Or did he? 

Gavin entered the café, immediately walking behind the counter and picking up his apron and hat from where everyone else’s were stored. He clocked in, and noticed Lindsay’s slim figure walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. He sighed inaudibly, and looked forward. 

“Good morning,” Lindsay said cheerfully, grabbing her own apron and hat. “You never texted me how things went.” 

Gavin nodded slightly, tiling his head and glancing at her. “Oh, yeah.” he said, pretending to have forgotten. “Sorry. Things went good.” 

He began to walk away, but was pelted with questions from his coworker. “Just ‘good’?” Lindsay said curiously, clocking in as quick as she could and scurrying back to Gavin. “What does ‘good’ mean?” 

Gavin shrugged, taking a broom from behind the counter. “Good,” he stated back. He knew he was pissing Lindsay off, but he didn’t know what else to say. It was too early to explain everything. “Just good.” 

Lindsay raised an eyebrow, but let the tension in her shoulders relax and took her place behind the counter. She knew Gavin was being difficult, but decided to let it rest for now. She’d get it out of him sooner of later. Gavin was stubborn, and that was something you’d have to get used to if you became friends with him. 

Soon after, Jack entered the café. Gavin could see him walk to collect his work clothes, and hoped he wouldn’t pursue him as Lindsay did. 

“Hey! Gav-” 

Gavin could see Lindsay pulling Jack back, and whispering something to him that Gavin couldn’t pick up. He noticed the expression in Jack’s face change as he shrugged and moved to the kitchen to make pastries for the day’s shift. Gavin breathed a sigh of relief, and focused on his sweeping to get through the day. 

At 5:00, Gavin followed Lindsay and Jack to clock out and stow their apron and hat in the cubby holes. He could tell by the quizzical look in Lindsay’s face that she wasn’t satisfied with what she was given earlier. 

“Gav, seriously,” she said, amusement in her voice. “You can tell me what happened.” 

“Nothing happened,” Gavin replied with a smirk, clocking out and walking over to the exit. 

“Obviously something did happen,” Jack added in, following behind Gavin. “Every time you say ‘nothing’, you smile like an idiot.” 

Gavin bit his lip. “Can’t a guy smile?” he said, chuckling. 

Lindsay and Jack exchanged glances. “Does he like you back?” Lindsay finally said, trying to dumb it down as much as possible. 

Gavin felt the corners of his lips turn upwards as he pushed open the glass door. The air outside was cool, and the wind began to pick up due to an oncoming storm. The sky swirled with pale gray hues, which made Gavin want to get inside as soon as possible. “See you guys later,” he said, unable to stop smiling, as he turned to walk home. 

“That’s not the direction of your apartment,” Lindsay pointed out, her auburn hair tossing back in the wind. “Are you going to Michael’s?” 

Gavin looked over his shoulder and nodded, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and picking up his pace to avoid being caught in a storm. He could hear shocked voices from Lindsay and Jack, followed by giggling, before they walked towards their cars. Gavin felt his cheeks grow heated. He’ll tell them. Soon. 

The wind across Gavin’s skin spooked him. He never was a huge fan of storms. Heavy rain, lightning, and thunder were things he tried to block out as much as possible. He hoped being with Michael would let him forget about the storm. Gavin decided to think of Michael as the wind picked up, rattling the signs of the downtown shops and the foliage planted on the sidewalks. 

Gavin squinted against the wind. _Michael_. He thought of Michael’s russet curls and how soft they were to the touch. He thought of how much he liked rubbing his fingers through Michael’s hair, and how much Michael would complain and gripe when he did so. Gavin looked up and saw the dark and ominous sky, only to immediately look back forward and continue trying to distract himself. 

_Michael_. Gavin let his mind drift. He thought of Michael’s laugh, and how much he would giggle when he’d call Gavin dumb. He thought of his cheeky smile, and how he would sometimes lose himself in laughter. The very thought made Gavin laugh as the wind ravaged through his hair. 

Michael’s apartment building was in sight. Gavin picked up his pace as it started to rain. The sharp, fast moving raindrops hit his skin. They were cold, and the wind was blowing them straight into Gavin’s eyes. He hurried as the rain poured faster and faster down. The sky was suddenly alight with lightning, spooking Gavin into a fast run towards Michael’s apartment. 

Thunder boomed and Gavin entered the apartment building, shaking due to how cold the raindrops now made him. His hair was more wind-swept then he liked it to be, and his clothes were almost soaked. He took a minute to stand and catch his breath before maneuvering over to the elevator. The air conditioner inside the complex wasn’t helping his cold situation at all. 

Gavin exited the elevator upon arriving at Michael’s floor, and quickly walked over his room. Gavin knocked, beginning to shiver due to how cold he now was. He wanted to be wrapped in a blanket that smelled like Michael, or even better, Michael himself. 

Gavin raised his eyebrows as Michael opened the door, chuckling at how wet and miserable Gavin looked. “What the fuck happened?” Michael said, grinning and gesturing for Gavin to come in. 

“Got caught in a little drizzle,” Gavin joked, shivering and walking into the living room. He noticed Ray on the couch, with his feet resting on the coffee table, playing Xbox. 

“You need a change of clothes, man?” Michael offered. “You look soaked.” 

Gavin nodded. “Please?” 

Michael pointed in the direction of his room, even though Gavin already knew where it was. He quickly headed in that direction, pulling some sweatpants and a t-shirt out of Michael’s drawer. They both were warm, and Gavin couldn’t have been any faster when putting them on. He listened to the rain pour down on the window, but became a bit spooked when lightning flashed across the sky. 

Gavin joined Ray and Michael on the couch, joining them in playing Xbox. Gavin wasn’t nearly as good and Michael and Ray when it came to video games, but he enjoyed being in their company. They were both very funny people to be around.

At about 1 in the morning, the trio decided to call it a night. The storm still thundered against the windows, and every now and then a spark of lightning would light up the night. Ray held up a peace sign as he walked down the dark hall towards his room, eventually disappearing behind a closed door. 

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight,” Michael offered, looking up at Gavin through his glasses. 

Gavin smirked. “Are you scared of the storm?” he joked, meeting Michael’s weary glance. 

“Fuck off, I’m trying to be hospitable.” Michael snapped. “I’m serious. I’ve got a queen sized bed, okay?” 

“Okay, Michael.” 

Gavin leaned in, giving Michael a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He still was confused about their relationship status. He wanted to hold Michael’s hand in public, and take him to all the coffee shops in the world. He wanted to do so much, but was too afraid to speak up about it. 

Michael led Gavin by the hand towards his bedroom. The room was dark, and the only visible lights were the streetlights shining through the storm on the street below. The room was flashed alight with lightning every now and then. Gavin climbed into Michael’s bed, feeling his body heat against his own. 

There was no place Gavin would rather be than right here; lying next to Michael in the midst of a Texas storm. He reached down, interlacing Michael’s fingers with his own and holding his hand close to his chest. He could see the tiredness in Michael’s eyes as his eyelids heavily drooped. His breath was warm against Gavin’s chin, but it felt so comforting. There could the worst storm in the world happening right outside the window, but Gavin felt completely safe and at ease laying next to Michael. 

“Goodnight, my little Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!


	8. Chapter 8

Michael blinked open his eyes. The sunlight filtered in through the windows, brightening the room with natural light. Evidence of last night storm seemed to be almost non-existent, save for the wet sidewalks and occasional puddles. It was a calm Thursday morning, with a cloudless pastel sky, which was Michael’s favorite kind of day.

Michael saw he was still curled underneath the blankets. He felt Gavin’s slow rising and falling of his chest beside him, signaling to Michael that he was still asleep. Their fingers were still intertwined. Michael tightened his grip on Gavin’s hand for a moment, and curled in closer into his chest. 

The movement made Gavin stir. Michael blinked up at him, watching his eyes slowly open and his lips turn upwards in a smirk as he saw Michael cuddled next to him. “Good morning,” Michael murmured, resting his chin on Gavin’s chest. 

Gavin gently kissed Michael’s forehead. “Good morning to you too,” he said softly, propping his head up with his free arm so that he could look at Michael without straining his eyes. “Sleep well?” 

“Very well,” Michael replied, smirking. “The storm last night was fucking crazy.” 

“Indeed it was,” Gavin said, recollecting the sound of the wind hammering into the trees and the thunder rattling the apartment. “Luckily I fell asleep quickly so I wouldn’t have to hear that all night.” 

Michael hummed in agreement. “So did I,” he mumbled. “But right now, I’m pretty fucking hungry. Care for breakfast?” 

Gavin smiled. “Of course!” he exclaimed as Michael sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. Gavin was once again drawn to Michael’s messy bed-hair, but decided not to say anything. He wanted Michael to look like that for a little longer. 

Michael pushed himself out of bed and followed Gavin into the living room. There was no sign of Ray anywhere, so Michael concluded he must’ve been out with friends. Part of Michael was glad Ray wasn’t home so that he could spend more time alone with Gavin. 

Michael proceeded to get eggs and bacon from the refrigerator. He heated up the stove and greased up a pan as Gavin watched him from a barstool at the bar. “You like cooking?” Gavin asked as Michael shot him a sideways glance. 

“Not as a hobby,” he answered, placing the bacon strips onto the pan. “Just to feed myself because Ray can’t cook worth shit.” 

Gavin snickered, standing up from the stool and walking towards Michael who was spreading out the strips with chopsticks. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder, providing a good view of the sizzling meat on the pan. 

Michael felt his cheeks grow hot as Gavin stood behind him. He tried to focus on cooking breakfast, and not how much he wanted to turn around and kiss the British idiot who made him feel some indescribable way. Gavin was so _stupid_ , but Michael was so stupidly falling for him. 

Gavin went to help Michael cook the eggs, which allowed them to finish cooking breakfast at a fast pace. They served themselves, then sat down at the bar. Michael didn’t hesitate to start eating, but stopped when he realized Gavin was watching him. 

“Why the fuck are you staring at me?” Michael said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Gavin laughed, but Michael’s face remained still. He was still confused as to why Gavin thought staring at people and then laughing when they asked why was so funny, but he decided to just roll with it. 

“You’re so cute,” Gavin said, picking up a piece of bacon and taking a small bite out of it. 

“Fuck you, no I’m not,” Michael shot back, looking back to his breakfast and taking more bites of eggs. 

“Oh Michael, you’re so adorable!” 

“Fuck _you_.” 

“When?” 

Michael quickly shot a glance over to Gavin, who was smirking lividly. He couldn’t control his reddening cheeks, or the immense hotness he felt in his face, but he knew that Gavin could see the blush on his cheeks. 

“I’m joking, Michael,” Gavin said, finishing another bacon strip. 

“You better be,” Michael mumbled.

* * *

Friday came quickly, which meant Gavin had to head to work for the last day of the week. It was a rather chilly Spring day, so Gavin slipped on Michael’s hoodie that he had got into his possession somehow over the course of a week and exited his apartment. 

Upon arriving at work, he gave a tired head nod of a greeting to Jack and Lindsay who were quietly talking at a table, waiting for the store to open. Lindsay looked up mid-sentence and raised an eyebrow, along with a subtle smirk. He quickly put on his apron and cap, clocked, and pulled a chair up to their table to join them. 

“Ready to tell us yet?” Lindsay said, sipping on a cup of coffee she must’ve made herself. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “What do you want to know?” 

“What happened?” Lindsay replied, setting down her beverage and leaning over the table. 

Gavin cleared his throat. “Well I started explaining how I felt and he just… kissed me-” 

Gavin was interrupted before he completed even half of his story. “Oh my god!” Lindsay exclaimed, her eyes widening and her lipstick-coated lips turning upwards into a large smile. “You guys _kissed_? That’s so fucking cute, holy shit!” 

“Let him finish, Jesus,” Jack said in an effort to calm Lindsay down. 

“Sorry, sorry,” the red-headed girl apologized, still smiling, and trying to settle down in her seat. “Go on, Gav.” 

Gavin snickered. “As I was saying, yeah we kissed and hung out a lot, and I slept in his bed last night. The thing is, I don’t know if we’re a couple yet. We act like one, but I want to be official with him, you know?” 

Jack nodded in understanding. “It sounds like he thinks of you as his boyfriend,”

“Yeah, but he’s never talked about us as a couple.” 

Lindsay took another sip of her coffee. “He’ll bring it up sooner or later. On the other hand, I’m so happy for you, Gavin.” 

Gavin smiled as he heard his phone beep, signaling that it was 10 AM, which was the time their shift started. They stood up simultaneously, pushed in the chairs, and quickly got to work. 

Gavin was put on cashier duty around noon, which he didn’t mind. He liked talking to people and seeing their faces as they blankly looked at the menu. He enjoyed the compliments people gave him on his accent. Most of all, he liked writing their names on the cups. 

Gavin was busy replying to a text when he heard the door swing open. “Welcome to Thunderbird,” he instinctively said, not looking up.

“Wow, terrible customer service.” 

Gavin felt his cheeks get hot, immediately locking his phone and looking up. He was relieved when in front of him he saw Michael, smirking and wearing a beanie that Gavin always said he looked cute in. “You bastard,” Gavin said, chuckling. 

“Should I write to the manager about you?” Michael said, leaning in over the counter to get closer to Gavin’s face. “About how you’re a smug bitch and should be unemployed?” 

Gavin scrunched his nose up, but couldn’t stop smiling. Michael was so goddamn _adorable_. “No soliciting; buy something or get out,” he said. 

“Caramel mocha,” Michael ordered, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. “Medium. Make it fast.” 

“That’ll be $4.32 you cheeky bitch.” Gavin said, typing it into the cash register and snatching the five dollar bill out of Michael’s palm. “78 cents is your change.” 

Gavin wrote Michael’s name on the cup as Michael dropped the coins into the tip bin. “Keep the change,” he said, starting to walk down to the pick-up counter. “You need it.” 

Gavin smirked, looking over at Lindsay who flashed him a glance as she prepared Michael’s caramel mocha. She looked over the name, then at Gavin, then back at the cup, before smiling widely. She mouthed “Michael?” and Gavin nodded, sending her into a little fit of excitement. 

“Make the damn mocha,” Gavin whispered loud enough for her to hear. She laughed, going back to her work but still smiling like a loon. 

Jack emerged from the back room. “Lunch break,” he said to the two employees at the counter. “Flip the sign.” 

Gavin quickly maneuvered from behind the counter and hurriedly moved towards the front door, turning the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. The rest of the café was empty besides the employees and Michael, whom Gavin told to show up at 12:30 so that they could go to lunch together. 

“Sir, we’re closed-” Jack started to tell Michael, barely getting words out before Gavin ran up to correct him. 

“Jack, it’s Michael. We’re going to lunch.” he explained. Jack raised his eyebrows and grinned. 

“Gotcha,” Jack said, heading towards the front door.

Lindsay handed Michael the mocha and quickly stowed away her apron and visor in the cubbyhole. “See ya at 1:30.” she said as she walked past Gavin and out the front door. Gavin didn’t even get a chance to say bye back before she was already gone. He went to the back to stow his work clothes too, before joining Michael at the counter. 

“Ready?” Michael asked, holding his coffee. 

Gavin nodded, grabbing Michael’s free hand and intertwining it with his own. “Ready,” he replied, walking out the front door and into the chilly Texas day outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael and Gavin had a lovely lunch full of lame jokes and cheeky giggles. Gavin would be sure to say that Michael was cute every now and then, because he loved the reaction he received. Michael would always reply with “you’re an idiot” or “you’re fucking stupid” which Gavin decided was Michael’s way of saying thank you. 

After lunch, Michael and Gavin rode the bus back to downtown Austin and walked hand-in-hand back to Thunderbird café. The air was still chilly, and the sun was fully hidden behind the slew of gray clouds. They walked in silence, a smile strewn on their lips, before arriving in front of Gavin’s workplace.

“I’ll be over after work,” Gavin said, turning and facing Michael. The curly haired boy’s nose was reddening due to the cold, which Gavin thought only made him more adorable. 

“Okay,” Michael murmured, looking up and smiling slightly. “See you then.” 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Gavin said. He had hardly been able to keep his ‘surprise’ from Michael through lunch. He wanted to wait a bit longer to tell him, but decided he couldn’t wait anymore. Gavin had been planning his surprise ever since one of the first times he had talked to Michael, and decided that tonight was the time to tell him.

“What is it?” Michael asked. 

“You’ll see,” Gavin said softly, leaning in and kissing Michael’s forehead. 

Michael smirked, meeting Gavin’s gaze as he pulled away. “You’re such a punk bitch,” he said, chuckling. 

Gavin knew Michael’s insults were actually sincere compliments. Being called a ‘punk bitch’ was something Gavin loved to hear. “See you after work,” he said, giving Michael one last peck on the cheek and turning to walk through the glass doors of the café. 

Gavin swerved behind the counter, picking up his apron and visor and checking the time. It was five minutes to opening time, and he knew he was going to have to deal with Lindsay and Jack asking more questions, now that they had seen what Michael had looked like. 

As if on queue, Lindsay appeared from the back kitchen. She elbowed Gavin in the side. “Nice,” she said, snickering. “He’s pretty cute.” 

“Yeah he is,” Gavin agreed, looking and Lindsay and smiling. “I really like him.” 

Gavin could see Lindsay’s eyes soften. “Good,” she said. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Yeah,” Jack said, also appearing out of the back kitchen. “You know how to pick ‘em, Gav.” 

“Oh shut up.” Gavin retaliated, blushing.

* * *

The rest of the work shift went by pretty easily. Gavin made coffee, served pastries, and swept for most of the remaining work day. Business wasn’t too hype, but not too empty, which was the perfect medium that Gavin enjoyed. He clocked out at 5:30 with everyone else, and waved goodbye to Lindsay and Jack before walking towards Michael’s apartment.

The sky was filled with dull colors of blue and gold. The sun was starting to make it’s descent back into the horizon, but still provided more than enough light for Gavin to make his way towards the apartment. One thing he loved about the warm seasons is how much the daylight would last. Walking home in the middle of winter when it became pitch black at 5:00 was an issue. 

Gavin entered the apartment building, and rode the elevator up to Michael’s floor like he did almost everyday. He strode towards Michael’s door, beginning to feel his stomach crawl. He was anxious to reveal the surprise and get Michael’s reaction. It was exciting, but at the same time, uneasy. 

Gavin knocked on the door, and Michael opened it as if he had been waiting by the door. Gavin smiled, walking in and hearing Michael quickly shut it behind him. He could tell Michael was anxious to hear of Gavin’s surprise too. 

“How was work?” Michael asked, following Gavin to the living room and sitting down on the couch beside him. 

Gavin reclined back, kicking off his shoes and resting his feet on the coffee table. “It was alright,” he answered, looking over at Michael who was sitting cross-legged. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

Michael nodded. “Want a beer?” he offered. 

Gavin nodded. “That’d be great,” he replied brightly. “Thank you.” 

Michael smiled and stood up, quickly walking over to the refrigerator and collecting two beers from inside of it. He came back, setting them both on the coffee table and returning to his cross-legged position. “So what’s the surprise?” 

Gavin smiled widely. He knew Michael was just dying to know, and he wanted that to happen. Gavin reached for his beer, popped the cap, and took a sip. His smile didn’t fade. “Oh, yes,” he said, setting his beer on a coaster. “The surprise.” 

He felt Michael watching him intently. Gavin cleared his throat. “How would you feel if I asked you to go to England with me?” 

Michael’s eyes rounded. His jaw dropped, breaking the crease in his lip as the corners of his mouth slowly began to turn upwards. “What?” he said, leaning in slightly. “Are you kidding me? Are you drunk?” 

“I’ve had one drink, Michael,” Gavin said, grinning. “Yes or no? Do you want to go to England with me?” 

Michael smiled wider. “Oh my god, _yes!_ Gavin I can’t fucking believe you. You bought plane tickets to-” 

Gavin silenced Michael by leaning in and kissing his lips. He ran his fingers through Michael’s russet locks before pulling away. “I remember how you told me you always wanted to go to England,” he said, holding Michael close to him so that he could feel his rapid breaths on his neck. 

“You remember that?” Michael said quietly, looking up at Gavin through his rimless glasses. 

Gavin nodded. “Of course,” he answered. “We leave next week.” 

Michael smiled, quickly kissing Gavin and pulling him closer. “I can’t fucking wait,” he said, breathless but smiling wider than he had ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo sorry this was so short but i didn't know what else to fill the chapter with lol 
> 
> the next chapter will be plenty lengthy, so don't worry B)


	10. Chapter 10

Michael could hardly contain himself through the week. He was overwhelmed with the thought of traveling to another country. He had never left his home county before, and had barely traveled outside of New Jersey until he moved to Texas. Every morning he’d pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, or ask Gavin if the plans were still on. Gavin would always laugh and say yes. 

Ray was surprised when Michael said Gavin was taking him to England. “I do have to say,” Ray had said when Michael excitedly told him the news. “I fucking called it the minute you brought his drunk ass home that one night.” 

Michael didn’t know how to plan. He didn’t typically travel, so he was bad at packing and usually always forgot something. Gavin would notice that Michael’s anxiety levels would be through the roof at times, and tried his best to calm him down. 

“What do I pack?” Michael asked, three days before they left. 

Gavin snickered and cupped Michael’s cheeks with his palms. “Relax, Michael,” he said gently, kissing his flustered boyfriend’s forehead. “Don’t worry so much about this thing, alright? I’ll help you pack. For now, just relax.” 

Michael had to admit that he felt a little bit better with Gavin’s hands on his cheeks and his voice softly drumming in his ear. Gavin could always make Michael feel safe and secure, and that’s something Michael loved about the Brit. 

Michael nodded and grinned as Gavin kissed his forehead one more time before heading out the doorway. “I’m gonna go start dinner.” 

Michael felt his chest swell. The way Gavin leaned on doorway to shout back at Michael was just so cute. Everything Gavin did made Michael laugh or blush. Gavin was adorable in almost everything that he did. 

“Okay,” Michael replied softly, going to sit on the foot of his bed. He was so excited to go to England that his heartbeat was racing 24/7. He couldn’t help but feel that way. He knew it was stupid, but at the same time, the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Michael stood, and began to shuffle through his closet for ideas on what he was to wear in England.

* * *

The days slowly inched by until it was Friday; the day of the departure from Texas to England. Michael hadn’t gotten any sleep that night, and Gavin hadn’t gotten much more. They had packed the night before, and left their suitcases sitting neatly by the front door. Both men got out of bed at 6:30 AM, even though their flight didn’t leave until 5 PM. 

Gavin and Michael proceeded to get ready. They took showers, put on the clothes they had laid out on the dresser the night before, and brushed their teeth all side by side. They didn’t leave each other’s side, but neither of them minded. 

At 8:00 AM, they were ready, and at a loss of what to do. They found leftover doughnuts in the kitchen, and ate those for breakfast. Ray was at work, and the apartment was quiet. Michael and Gavin sat at the counter, looking at their hands, and too excited to even talk about their upcoming trip. 

Michael laid his hands on the table. He was too busy thinking about the trip and Gavin that he didn’t realize that Gavin placed his hand on his and was tracing his fingers.

Michael liked it when Gavin ran his fingers across Michael’s, and Gavin seemed to do it aimlessly and without thought. They’d be on the couch watching TV, and Gavin would play with Michael’s hand without even thinking he was doing it, while all Michael could do was smile. 

Michael came back into reality when Gavin giggled. “The fuck you laughin’ at?” Michael said with a smirk, casting a sideways glance at the Brit. 

Gavin smiled widely. “I just like being with you,” he said, putting his free hand underneath his chin. “You’re funny,” 

“I haven’t said anything,” Michael replied, grinning. 

“I know,” Gavin responded. “You’re just funny.” 

The duo spent the next several hours talking, laughing, and finally deciding to play the Xbox. They were so lost on how to waste time until it was time to leave for the airport. Ray eventually came home and joined in on a nice game of Halo. He agreed to drop them off at the airport at about 3:30. He didn’t care that he was going to have the apartment to himself for awhile, and boasted that he was probably only going to jerk off with the door open. 

At about 3:15, Gavin and Michael figured it was time to leave for the airport. They double-checked the bedroom, making sure everything that was needed was stowed away. Michael quickly slipped on Gavin’s oversized hoodie because he knew planes usually had the air conditioning on high. He grabbed his carry-on from the bed and quickly walked to the front door to meet Gavin who was picking up the suitcases to pile into the elevator, which would travel down to Ray at the ground floor.

Gavin could see that Michael was nervous. He was biting his lip, which Gavin noted was a clear sign of his insecurity. He quickly grabbed Michael’s hand, lacing his fingers around his own. Michael leaned in to Gavin’s shoulder, exhaling deeply. 

“Are you ready?” Gavin said softly, gently kissing the top of Michael’s head with his lips. 

Michael smiled. “Of course,” he said. “I’d go anywhere with your dumb ass.” 

Gavin felt his cheeks grow hot. He smiled, leading Michael outside the door to the elevator, and then down to Ray’s SUV. Ray had just finished loading the suitcases, and closed the trunk. He quickly jogged inside to grab his keys and hopped into the front seat. 

Gavin and Michael stowed their carry-on’s in the passenger seat, and sat cuddled up in the back. Ray glanced through the mirror at them and subtly smiled. He just enjoyed seeing Michael happy, and not so bitter every morning. He knew Gavin was the best thing that’s happened to him in a long while. 

“You bitches ready?” Ray said excitedly, turning his car on and plugging his phone in to the car. 

Michael snorted. “Shut the fuck up and drive,” he retaliated, leaning his head on Gavin’s shoulder as the car lurched forward. 

The ride to the airport was short, but anticipated. It was only about fifteen minutes, but to Michael, it felt like fifteen years. He sat in the back seat with his head on Gavin’s shoulder, counting Gavin’s breaths as his chest rose and fell in front of him. It was a calming activity. 

Ray opened the trunk upon arriving at the airport, and helped take the suitcases from the back. Gavin checked them in outside at the booth, and Michael walked to the front to pick up the carry-on’s. Once the car was empty, Ray closed the trunk and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“Well,” Ray started, raising his eyebrows. “Have fun, I guess.” 

Michael nodded. “Don’t have sex with anyone in my apartment.” he ordered, snickering. 

Ray nodded in return. “Don’t worry about that,” he answered. “That won’t happen.” 

Gavin returned from checking in the bags. He quickly gave Ray a fist-bump. “See you in a week,” he said with his usual cheeky smile. 

Ray returned it. “See you guys later. Be safe.” 

Michael and Gavin nodded and turned, taking their bags on their arms and hearing Ray’s car doors shut as the car booted up. Michael quickly reached for Gavin’s hand as the anxiety of the trip started to settle in. He felt his stomach lurch with each step, despite the warmth of Gavin’s presence beside him. 

“You okay?” Gavin asked as he printed out the boarding passes, noticing the way Michael was standing back with his arms crossed. 

Michael nodded, but Gavin could see that he had been biting his lip. “I’m great,” Michael murmured softly. He knew he shouldn’t be lying to Gavin, but he _wasn’t_ fine. He decided to not have told Gavin about his fear of flying before, but regretted not doing so because he knew he was going without any sort of anti-anxiety pill or medication to knock him out. 

Gavin collected the freshly-printed boarding passes and gave his usual “I know you’re lying” face. “You’re not,” he said, with a gentle smirk, as he cupped Michael’s cheek with his palm. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Michael felt his face grow warm. He struggled to dart his vision away from Gavin’s soft gaze. “Nothing’s wrong, I-I just-” Michael gave up with himself. Whenever he was flustered, he couldn’t talk, and Gavin knew it. _Damn_ , Gavin knew too much about Michael for him to hide anything. 

“If anything’s wrong, you know you can tell me,” Gavin reassured, resting his forehead on Michael’s and closing his eyes. He sensed Michael’s grin break through as he leaned slightly in to Gavin’s embrace. 

“I’m scared of flying,” Michael whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you planned all of this.” 

Gavin leaned back to face Michael, opening his eyes. “No, Michael, don’t apologize.” he said reassuringly, lacing his fingers around Michael’s hand. “It’ll be okay. You can do it.” 

Michael nodded. “Thanks, Gav. Let’s just get this over with, okay?” 

“Okay,” Gavin agreed as they started off towards the security checkpoint.

* * *

At about 4:35, Michael and Gavin boarded their first flight to Atlanta, Georgia. Michael grew increasingly tense the closer he got to the plan, and was trembling upon sitting down and seeing the crowd of people stowing their baggage in the overhead bins. He tightened his grip on Gavin’s hand. 

“You’re fine, you’re fine,” Gavin told him as Michael began to bite his lips. 

Michael took a few deep breaths before agreeing. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he said, leaning and resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder. 

Gavin smiled as he felt Michael’s curly hair on his face. It smelled of lavender and Old Spice, an odd combination, that consumed Gavin’s senses. He felt Michael’s rapid breaths on his neck, and how they eventually slowed and regulated the more Michael calmed down. 

After waiting about twenty minutes for everyone to board, and pilot made the announcement that they would be taking off soon. The flight attendants gave the all-important speech of safety and emergency procedures, but luckily Michael was asleep before the idea of a water landing would spook him into another panic attack. After the cabin lights were turned off, and the attendants took their spots, Gavin felt the plane lurch backwards. 

Gavin loved flying. He loved how the plane would shoot at full speed down the runway, and how the nose would gradually turn up until the plane was fully off the ground. He enjoyed passing through the clouds as the things on earth would get smaller and smaller until they disappeared through the atmosphere. Gavin would fly whenever he got enough money to. 

Once at max altitude, Gavin felt his eyelids fall. He decided to sleep along with Michael, since really, there was nothing else he could really do. He adjusted himself slightly before letting the blackness give way to his senses, and falling into a soothing dream.

* * *

Gavin awoke with a start as the ground collided with the wheels of the aircraft. The loudspeaker sounded, welcoming everyone on board to Atlanta and giving information as to what gate they would be arriving in to. Gavin wiped the sleep from his eyes and raised his head, waking Michael in the process. 

Michael’s russet curls were frayed, and his glasses crooked. Gavin couldn’t help but snicker. “We made it, Michael.” Gavin said soothingly, kissing Michael’s forehead. 

Michael smiled and leaned his head back on Gavin’s shoulder, staring outside the window at the passing terminals and airplanes. “One more to go,” Michael murmured, taking a deep breath of Gavin’s cologne that hung on his shirt. 

The plane eventually came to it’s designated gate, and the passengers began to stir and collect the luggage stored in the overhead compartments. Michael and Gavin quickly adjusted to the idea of being awake and picked up their carry-on’s. Michael tried to flatten down his hair to keep from looking too messy, but gave up when he realized that Gavin looked like a tired mess too. After the isle was clear, they stood and walked out of the plane. 

“I’m proud of you, Michael,” Gavin whispered as he grabbed Michael’s free hand. 

Michael smiled widely. “Thanks, Gav.” he said. He knew conquering one of his worst fears wasn’t too bad, as long as Gavin was with him, and that was something he could live with. 

Michael was pretty calm and collected for the remainder of the journey. He watched at the gate as the larger plane was rolled in and fueled, and began to realize that this was it. This aircraft would take him to _England!_

The next boarding process was easier. There were two isles, so there was plenty more space to get situated. The seats were bigger and a TV was equipped to the back of the chair in front of them. There was a blanket and a pillow stashed on each seat, along with headphones hanging from the pocket by their feet. 

“Nice plane, huh?” Gavin asked, buckling his seatbelt and toying with the TV. 

Michael nodded, quite amazed on the amount of free stuff given to someone for a simple plane ride. “Yeah,” he said, taking a peek out the window at the Atlanta airport. It was dusk, and the sky was turning to a navy shade. The lights around the airport cast an orange glow on the wing of the plane. Michael decided there wasn’t anything interesting to see, so he brought down the shade over the window. 

“I guess I should’ve saved my tiredness for this flight,” Michael said, glancing over at Gavin who was scrolling through movies. 

Gavin nodded. “Seriously,” he said, tapping on a movie to read the summary. “You bloody made me fall asleep too!” 

“How the fuck did I make _you_ fall asleep?” Michael retorted, buckling his own seatbelt and getting comfortable. 

Gavin laughed, looking over at his boyfriend who looked cute in a hoodie and a beanie. “You looked too peaceful to disturb, and I had nothing else to do, so I slept.” he explained, leaning over to kiss Michael’s cheek. He felt Michael grin.

“Shut up,” Michael said, leaning his head on Gavin’s shoulder. “What movie are we watching?” 

“I was thinking of _Away We Go_ ,” Gavin clicked the movie again to let Michael read the summary. “It’s got John Krasinski in it, you know, that cute guy from _The Office?_ ” 

Michael shrugged, reaching for the headphones and giving Gavin one half of them. “Sounds good to me,” he said, placing one bud in his ear and watching Gavin get the movie playing. They ended up missing the pilot’s welcome speech and emergency plans brought on by the flight attendants, but didn’t really care. 

Gavin and Michael ended up watching two movies, three episodes of _House_ , two episodes of _Shark Tank_ , and one really weird Spanish soap opera before dozing off. Neither of them knew what time they had finally fallen asleep, or how much time was left on the flight, when they finally crashed. 

All Gavin remembered was waking up to the pilot’s ten minute warning. He found himself leaning against the edge of the chair, with Michael’s head absent from underneath his cheek. Michael was seen gazing out the window of the English earth underneath, in awe of the sun reflecting off the plane wing. 

Gavin stretched, causing Michael to turn. “Good morning, sunshine,” he said, smiling. 

Gavin yawned. “Ten minutes until we land,” he mouthed through his yawn. “You excited?” 

“Hell yeah,” Michael replied. 

The following ten minutes felt like the longest Michael had ever sat through. The plane kept getting gradually closer to the ground, and Michael strained to try and see the runway. When the pavement finally came into view, Michael was surprised at how much impact the plane brought when it touched the ground. He jumped in his seat a little bit.

“We’re here,” Gavin said with a smile on his face. He grabbed Michael’s hand, causing Michael to turn around and face him. “I can’t wait to show you everything.” 

Michael smirked, grabbing his carry-on from the ground in preparation to leave the aircraft. “I can’t wait to fall more for you than I already have,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for the wait !! 
> 
> this chapter was really weird to write due to jumping around and whatnot 
> 
> sorry if its bad


	11. Chapter 11

Michael greeted the first English morning with a puzzled grunt upon discovering that the spot in bed next to him was empty, and the bed made. He quickly rolled over to read that the time was 8:26 AM, and cursed the fact that Gavin was already out somewhere. He decided to ignore his boyfriend’s absence and climb out of bed, grabbing his glasses from the end table and walking over to the window. 

Michael grabbed the curtains and pulled them from their blockage of the London city before him. The morning city life was already bustling, and Michael was in complete awe of everything. The sheer fact of being in another country just amazed him, and he couldn’t wait to start exploring. 

The russet haired boy was too involved in watching the city that he didn’t hear the hotel door opening as Gavin emerged into the room. Gavin was pleased that Michael didn’t hear him enter, and took advantage of the opportunity. He quietly walked closer to Michael standing in front of the window with the morning sky reflecting in his glasses. 

“Good morning, love.” Gavin said softly, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist and leaning in close to his ear. He felt Michael squirm with surprise in his grip, but then relax. 

“God damn it, Gav,” Michael cursed, a grin turning his lips upwards and his eyes falling upon the skyline. 

“Sleep well?” Gavin asked, subtly rocking back and forth. 

Michael nodded, a gentle yawn forming on his breath. “Mhm,” he grunted. “Where were you?” 

“Out,” Gavin replied. “Planning stuff,” 

Michael tilted his head. “Not gonna tell me what?” 

Gavin chuckled. “That’ll ruin the surprise!” 

Michael turned his head slightly. “Alright,” he said, freeing himself from Gavin’s grip and walking back over to where the couple had dumped their baggage and collapsed into bed the previous night. “I’m gonna get dressed.” 

Gavin smiled, watching Michael rifle through the suitcase, pulling out the valuables he needed for the morning and giving dissatisfied grunts when looking at his packed wardrobe. 

It never takes Michael long to get dressed. Most the time he just threw on a t-shirt, jeans, and a beanie before swinging out the door. Gavin, on the other hand, needed time to gel his hair and set out a matching outfit. Michael was glad that Gavin got ready before he was even awake. 

Michael threw on a t-shirt with the word RIOT on the front, along with jeans, and the hoodie he had worn the previous day on the planes. He was fed up with his wild mop of hair, and hid it underneath a beanie despite Gavin’s whining that he liked seeing Michael’s curls like they were. 

“So where we going first?” Michael asked after brushing his teeth, a bit of toothpaste dribbling down his chin. 

Gavin giggled, wiping the toothpaste from Michael’s chin with his thumb. “Breakfast, of course.” 

Michael smirked, settling his toothbrush on the counter and drying off his face with a towel. He followed Gavin out of the bathroom, flicking the lights off and grabbing the hotel key to stuff in his pocket. “Ready?” Gavin asked, grabbing the doorknob. 

Michael nodded. “Yeah,” he answered as Gavin opened the door for him to go through. The hotel hall smelled of that typical hotel smell that was unexplainable, with a hint of lemon wafting in the air. 

The couple entered the elevator and went back to the “ground” floor, that Michael learned was not the first floor. He shared a sleepy argument with Gavin the previous night as to why the second floor was called the first floor here in England. 

The air outside was crisp and brisk, and the sky was a mix of gray and pastel blue. Michael could feel an imminent rainfall in the future, and suspected as much. He knew that it rained a lot just by listening to Gavin’s stories. 

Gavin managed to call a “cab” that looked nothing like your typical checker cabs. It was black, and Michael wouldn’t think it was a cab if it didn’t have the word TAXI on the front. 

Michael gave a puzzled glance towards Gavin as he opened the door, but Gavin’s only response was a wide grin. They climbed into the back of the black car, and Michael was in awe of how fancy a simple taxi was. 

“Good morning,” the cab driver said, looking over at his shoulder at Michael and Gavin in the back. “Where can I take you today?” 

“The _Balthazar_ , please.” Gavin informed, receiving a nod from the driver whom Michael noticed was on the right side of the car instead of the left. It was all so foreign to Michael, but he liked it.

“Sounds fancy,” Michael said, looking up at Gavin and clicking his seatbelt over his lap. 

Gavin raised one eyebrow. “It’s okay,” he answered as the taxi lurched off into the streets. Michael turned his attention to the traffic outside, and watched the cars and people pass by. The architecture of the buildings amazed him. 

The cab ride was short, and pleasant, arriving at a modernized restaurant in about ten minutes. Gavin thanked and paid the driver and led Michael out into the dull air outside. 

Michael entered the building, warm air and smells of freshly baked bread and pastries immediately hitting his face. The warm lighting and open space of the restaurant was very inviting, and the many lights draping from the ceiling gave off an ambient vibe.

“Holy shit,” Michael breathed, grabbing Gavin’s arm as he walked to be seated. “This is incredible!” 

“You like it?” Gavin said, looking down and watching Michael’s face as he took in the sights. A waitress led them to a table for two near the window, overlooking the busy streets of the city outside. 

Once seated, Michael took another look around the eatery. It looked so expensive. “How much does all this cost?” Michael asked, opening the menu and looking at all the fancy choices with names he had never heard of before. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Gavin reassured. 

Michael scanned up and down the breakfast menu. “Is this French?” he gaped, hardly being able to maintain his excitement. “Holy shit, Gavin. _Holy shit_.”  


Gavin snickered. “Yes it’s French, you bloody git.” he joked. 

Michael kept his eye on a specific item, _Omelette with Fine Herbs de Provence_ , which was an omelet with some strange cheese that Michael couldn’t pronounce and home fries. It seemed traditional enough. 

“You know what you’re gonna get?” Michael asked, setting down his menu and looking across the table at Gavin, who was still consumed in all the choices. Michael liked how Gavin had put off shaving for awhile, because his face was growing a nice stubble. 

“I think so,” Gavin said, flashing his eyes upwards and grinning. “I’m thinking the _Jambon Blanc_ and _Gruyere Cheese Croissant_.” 

Michael raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know what that is but okay.” he said, watching the waitress maneuver back towards their table with a receipt book flipped out in her hand. 

She stopped at their table with an ivory smile. She had light blonde hair that was pulled back into a low bun, and wore a handkerchief tied around her neck. She reminded Michael of a flight attendant. 

“May I take your drink orders?” she asked politely, exchanging glances with both Michael and Gavin. 

Gavin nodded his head. “Yes, may I have a spot of Earl Grey?” 

“Sweetened or unsweetened?” 

“Sugar on the side, as well as a dab of honey.” Gavin replied, looking up from his menu at the waitress. Michael was oblivious to what all the tea talk meant, so decided to stick with something simple. 

“And for you sir?” the woman asked, bringing her attention to Michael. 

“Orange juice, please.” he answered, feeling a bit embarrassed to be an American at the current moment. 

“May I take your breakfast orders, or do you need a little more time?” the waitress asked after writing down the drink orders. 

“We’re good,” Gavin answered. “I’ll have the _Jambon Blanc_ and _Gruyere Cheese Croissant_ with a side of marmalade, please.” he ordered, closing his menu and looking across the table at Michael. 

“I’ll have the, um, omelet with herbs.” Michael said, fumbling. 

“ _Herbs de Provence_?” the waitress corrected, tilting her head slightly. 

“Yeah, that.” Michael said with a slight laugh. “Sorry, I’m not from here.” 

The woman giggled, collecting the menus. “It’s okay, lad. Welcome to England.” 

Michael smiled as she walked away, then looked back at Gavin. “I’m so dumb,” he said, snickering. 

“No you’re not,” Gavin said with a gentle laugh. “You’re just foreign.”

* * *

After breakfast, Gavin took Michael on a tour of the city. The sun started to peak out through the canopy of clouds, and a hint of blue began to mingle in with the shades of gray. Michael was never happier than he was at this second, walking the streets of London, on a cold Spring day, holding Gavin’s hand. 

“And over there is where I got my wallet stolen when I was twelve,” Gavin said, pointing to a street corner where an old man was selling newspapers. Michael laughed and imagined a younger, more-scrawny Gavin getting his wallet stolen and not knowing what to do. 

“Did you come to the city a lot?” Michael asked. He knew Gavin had lived in Oxfordshire, but honestly didn’t know how far from London it was. 

“I’d take a bus when I was a kid and was bored sometimes,” Gavin replied. “I just liked being in London, you know? It’s a huge change of vibe from little ol’ Oxfordshire.” 

Michael nodded as Gavin led him down the sidewalks, past an assortment of different people. Michael saw a little bit of everyone; woman with heavy makeup talking on their cell phones and not paying attention to what was in front of them, polite Englishman who were sharply dressed and carrying messenger bags, and even street beggars hoping for spare change. It wasn’t that much different than America after all. 

“Where to next, Gav?” Michael asked softly, looking up at Gavin whose eyes were focused on the street in front of him. 

“You’ll see,” Gavin murmured, meeting Michael’s soft glance.

* * *

Gavin took Michael to see the London bridge, London Eye, and even Buckingham Palace. Michael felt like a dumb tourist the whole day, but he didn’t mind it. Gavin even promised him that they were going to his hometown the next day to visit his family as a surprise. Michael decided that this day was one of the best in his life. 

The couple wandered around until about 5:30, when Gavin mentioned that he had reservations for dinner. “Shut up,” Michael had said in disbelief. “You fucking didn’t.” 

“Yes I did.” Gavin said in response, waving his hand out into the street as the universal signal for calling a taxi. 

Michael smiled, seeing Gavin wave for the taxi was amusing. He was astonished at how much Gavin had actually planned. It comforted Michael a little, as reassurance that Gavin truly did care for him. 

“ _The Ledbury_ , please.” Gavin asked upon getting situated in the taxi after about two minutes of waving. The driver nodded and took off, and Michael was glad to be out of the brisk evening chill that started to dampen the city. 

After a brief ride, the cab driver pulled in front of yet another modernized restaurant. Gavin paid the fee and led Michael outside and into the front doors of the fancy looking building. Michael was eager to see what was inside, due to the fact that he never really ate anywhere fancy in his lifetime. He liked feeling rich and superior. 

“Fuck me,” Michael breathed upon seeing the décor. White linens decorated the tables, along with marvelous centerpieces and ivory lighting, that cast off a angelic glow. He watched waiters carrying bottles of wine, and noticed that all the people eating were nicely dressed and wearing fine jewelry. Michael was amazed, and looked at Gavin in disbelief. 

Gavin smiled, and remained silent as a waiter brought the couple to an empty table. The table was preset with wine and champagne glasses, along with the menu nestled in between the napkin. The waiter popped a bottle of champagne that he was carrying under his arm and filled Michael and Gavin’s glasses. 

“Thank you,” Michael thanked as he watched the bubbles fizz in the beige liquid. The waiter smiled and set the bottle on the table. 

“Care for any wine with your meal?” he asked, setting out a wine menu on the table. 

Gavin nodded his head in thanks. “Thank you, sir.” 

The waiter nodded. “Take your time.” he said before walking away to leave Michael and Gavin time to decide on what to eat. 

Gavin set down his menu. “But first,” he said, catching Michael’s attention as he lifted his champagne glass. “A toast. To you, me, and England.” 

Michael smiled, raising his own glass and clinking it with Gavin’s. He downed the liquor, ignoring the bitter taste. 

“Cheers,” Michael said in return with his lips turned upwards in a smile.

* * *

Michael opened the hotel door, fighting to see through the pitch blackness that now consumed the night. He felt Gavin’s body-heat behind him as they shuffled into their room, wine and champagne still hanging on their breath. Gavin reached for a lamp, turning it on and creating a dim light that wasn’t too bright to ruin the romantic setting. 

Michael took off his shoes and sat on the bed. He had been unable to stop smiling for the whole day. The whole trip and experience of being in London was just too surreal, and he didn’t know how he would repay Gavin for it. It was perfect. 

“Michael,” Gavin said quietly, staring out the window onto the city. “Come here.” 

Michael stood up and walked over to the Brit, his eyes widening as the nightlife came into view. London was beautiful with all the lights and traffic down below. Michael could hardly believe that he was seeing it in the flesh right here, right now. It was breathtaking, and Michael wouldn’t want nothing else than to share it here, with the dumb idiot he met through a library book who worked at a coffee shop and was spooked by thunderstorms: Gavin Free. 

Gavin pulled Michael close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Michael was short enough so Gavin’s chin could rest comfortably on the top of his head. Michael was consumed with the smell of cologne and red wine, and it soothed him. Gavin always smelled so nice, and Michael had a habit of borrowing his sweaters just to smell him through the day. 

“Today was perfect,” Michael said, the side of his face against Gavin’s chest. He could hear his heartbeats under his sweater, and felt the rise and fall of his breathing. 

“Yes it was,” Gavin replied. “So how do you like London?” 

“It’s beautiful.” Michael answered sleepily. He felt the activities of the day catching up to him, and could almost fall asleep there in Gavin’s arms. 

There was silence that followed. Michael’s senses were consumed by all things Gavin. His smell, the way his heartbeat sounded in his eardrums, the rise and fall of his chest, and the comfort of his arms. Michael had no words, and felt that no words could be shared. 

“I love you.” 

The three words that came out of Gavin’s mouth were enough to stop Michael’s heart. The last person to say that was an old high school girlfriend that he thought he loved too, but ended up being nothing. Michael had been afraid to love. He didn’t want to put himself out there and be vulnerable, and lose himself in the process.  
Michael felt his cheeks redden. He knew love was dangerous, but in the moment, didn’t care. He wanted to be loved by Gavin. It was all that he could hope for. 

“I love you too,” Michael murmured back, feeling Gavin kiss the top of his head with the cityscape before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a fun ride, guys!! thank you for all your nice comments. i had so much fun writing this and i hope you guys enjoyed reading it ;w; i hope to improve my writing skills through other (probably roosterteeth) stories!! 
> 
> maybe there's a sequel in the future..


End file.
